


the domestication of one ashe ubert

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Ashe Ubert has a big dick, Bottom Dedue Molinaro, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ashe lies to his boyfriend whenever he's in heat. He pretends to be "sick". Fortunately for him, Dedue is just too nice. (In which Ashe is a werewolf, Dedue is a human, and Dedue wants Ashe to fuck him.)
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	the domestication of one ashe ubert

**Author's Note:**

> [For the following kinkmeme request:](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=22236)  
> "Ashe is a werewolf but is pretty chill about it, but one downside is that he’s... well endowed... And while some people say they’re into big dicks, they tend to balk when they actually see one.
> 
> This is not going to stop Dedue from asking Ashe to bang him like a screen door in a hurricane, though. And he does. It’s ~amazing~"
> 
> This isn't beta-read, so please point out any mistakes. I hope you enjoy !

It's embarrassing. Not counting his siblings, the only other werewolf Ashe knew was Marianne, and he's pretty sure she doesn't have the same problem. It's embarrassing how 'well-endowed' he is, even when there isn't a full moon. His past partners had said they liked it big, yet they'd always balk at it when the time actually came.

It's embarrassing, so he's always spent his heats alone. Christophe or Lonato will make sure he's fed and hydrated, but that's it. He and Dedue haven't talked about it - Dedue probably doesn't even know. Fhirdiad is full of many different types of people, but the majority of the population is human. 

They've been dating for three months. 

( _ He had the biggest crush on Dedue when they were in high school. They were in the gardening club together, and Dedue was… cute. Ashe found his presence comforting. Their time together was short, though. Dimitri had gotten into trouble; he and Dedue had to leave the city for a little over five years.  _

_ Ashe had his first heat while they were gone.  _

_ When they returned, Ashe didn’t ask much about what happened. He was just glad they were safe. Both he and Dedue had changed over the years; Ashe had taken over Lonato’s garden supply shop and Dedue had begun working fulltime as a bodyguard for the Blaiddyd family. _

_ Dedue was still the kind and gentle Dedue that Ashe had fallen in love with, though. Not long after they reunited, Ashe asked Dedue out on a date. _

_ Dedue said yes. _ )

Dedue visits him practically every day. He comes over during his lunch breaks and on his days off. They’ve made out, but Dedue’s never stayed the night. Ashe is too scared to ask him.

In the past, he's considered asking Felix if he has similar problems. He had read in a health textbook that catboys had barbs, but Felix is only half catboy on his father’s side. If Ashe asked about that and ended up wrong... he would die of embarrassment.

He texts Dedue to tell him not to come over. He’s "sick". Tonight is a full moon, and he’s already feeling feverish. His nails have gotten sharper.

He needs to take a cold shower before his tail comes. 

* * *

It is Dedue's day off. 

He's having a nice, quiet brunch when his phone goes off. (He has the default SMS tone; not many people realise how awful he is with technology. At least he's not as bad as Dimitri.)

He, of course, checks it. It's from Ashe - or as he's named on Dedue's phone, "ashe ♥️". 

"im sorry dedue but i dont think you should come over today. im sick. i hope you have a good day though !"

...there go his plans for the day. He was thinking of making Ashe some peach sorbet, as a surprise. Then again, perhaps he could still do so. He would only need to come in for a minute to put it in the freezer, and he's sure it would make Ashe happy.

He texts back. "I hope you feel well soon." A part of him wants to add an "I love you" to the end, but he knows they're not at that stage yet.

_ (Dedue had never believed in love at first sight, but when he saw Ashe for the first time after five long years running from Cornelia…  _

_ Ashe had gotten taller and a bit more muscular. More importantly, though, he was there.  _

_ Ashe had come to Mercedes and Annette's welcome back party. They were friends in high school, of course, but it had been five years. Ashe told Dedue that he was glad he was okay. That he had missed him. _

_ He didn't realise how much Ashe cared about him. _ ) 

He wants to look after Ashe.

* * *

He knocks on the door again.

He doesn't want to intrude, but he also really wants Ashe to have this. It's only a little something, but he'd hate for it to go to waste. He's about to pull out his phone and maybe call Ashe when the door opens just a crack. He can't see Ashe, though. 

(There is a strange smell that Dedue cannot describe. He likes it.)

"Are you alright, Ashe?" Dedue asks after a moment of hesitation. He's worried about his boyfriend. "I made you some sorbet."

There are a few seconds of silence before Ashe begins to speak. His voice is quiet. "C-could you leave it at the door…? I don't want you to see me right now."

Somehow that makes him even more concerned. He takes a deep breath. 

"I want to help you. I assure you, no matter how you look, to me you will still be Ashe."

Silence again begins to loom in the air. Then all of a sudden, Ashe pulls Dedue inside and quickly shuts the door behind them.

It takes a moment for Dedue's eyes to adjust in the darkness. The face he sees is most definitely Ashe's face, but…

His ears have morphed into those of a wolf's; they are grey and pointed. Fur runs down his neck. 

Dedue takes a step back. Ashe is shirtless and his shorts look extremely tight. A tail squeezes its way out and- and there is a bulge Dedue pretends he does not see. He's standing on a wolf's hind legs; from the knees down, he is all fur. 

Dedue realises that perhaps he should've paid more attention to the lunar phases. He realises that he's been a fool. Ashe tries his best to learn about Duscur; Dedue has barely considered the fact that Ashe is a werewolf. He's always known, but Ashe has always been Ashe; what matters is who he is, not "what" he is. 

He's always known, but he hasn't thought about what it meant for their relationship.

Right now, he thinks Ashe is kind of beautiful. Ashe isn't looking at him, though. He's… waiting. Dedue doesn't know what to say.

"I will… put this in the freezer."

He makes a beeline to the kitchen. Perhaps it was a mistake to come here.  _ He just wanted to help _ .

He kneels down to place the tupperware in Ashe's tiny freezer. Closing the door, though, he feels Ashe's hand brush against his knuckles.

"I'm sorry I lied," Ashe says. His breathing is heavy and he’s tightly gripping his fists. "I was just… worried. About how you'd react, and…"

"I don’t understand."

Ashe looks down. His face is red.

"When the moon is full, I get… desires… and I… I mightn’t be able to resist."

Dedue blinks. His eyes follow Ashe’s. Does that mean what he thinks it means? 

"You want to have sex?"  
"Yes!" Ashe declares, before quickly realising what he’s said. He almost shrieks. "I mean, not exactly! I could hurt you. It’s… big."   
"I want to look after you, though." Dedue’s answer is natural. Ashe seems surprised, almost.  
"Dedue…"  
"You won’t hurt me." Dedue puts his hands over Ashe’s. "I promise."  
"You promise?" 

Dedue nods before taking a deep breath. He can’t believe what he’s about to say, but he needs Ashe to know how he feels. "I want you to fuck me."

Ashe bites his lip before gently leading Dedue to his room. He sits down, opens his bedside drawer, passes Dedue a bottle and… waits. (Ashe tries not to look. He really does. It’s painful.)

Dedue has done this before. He can see how impatient Ashe is. Honestly, he’s getting impatient too. He’s quick to undress and coat his fingers. 

One finger. Two fingers. Dedue makes a scissoring motion. Ashe is panting. He pulls down his shorts and starts touching himself, still trying to look away. He certainly wasn’t lying when he said it was big. 7 inches,  _ at least _ . 

Dedue can’t wait much longer. He finds his eyes drawn to a certain other part of Ashe. 

"Can I touch your tail?"

He nods, turning to face Dedue. As Dedue gently strokes his tail, carding his hands through the fur, he leans in for a kiss, pushing Dedue onto his back. Dedue kisses him back, leaving his hands around the base of Ashe’s tail. When they part, Ashe’s panting is even louder. He hurriedly moves some pillows to support Dedue before leaning down in between his legs, missionary-style.

Dedue nods. Ashe bites his lip and lines himself up, gently sliding himself in. "Dedue," he says under his breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "Dedue."    
  
Dedue pulls him in closer. He wraps his arms around Ashe’s back and Ashe wraps his arms around his; they’re so close that his dick is touching Ashe’s navel. Ashe’s claws are leaving light scratches, but Dedue doesn’t care. He’s leaking precum, and he’s spending time with the man he loves. "Ashe," he whimpers--

And then Ashe snaps his hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin is obscene, and Ashe is going faster and faster, and each and every time he’s rubbing against Dedue’s sweet spot. He scatters love bites across Dedue’s shoulders as he tries to muffle his own sounds.  _ Dedue _ , he says, again and again and again. Each time he leaves a hickey, each time he snaps his hip, he says Dedue’s name. Dedue loves the sound. He loves Ashe. 

Ashe’s hip movements get more erratic. Dedue’s moans get even louder. It feels too good.

"Cum," Ashe manages to say. Once again, Dedue nods. He’s going to as well. There are no words exchanged between the two of them. It isn’t exactly obvious who does it first, but Ashe whispers Dedue’s name and Dedue presses his hands into Ashe’s back and--   
  
They make a mess. Ashe cums inside. Dedue thinks it’s over, but then--

Ashe picks him up by the hips, puts him against the wall and he  _ keeps going _ . Dedue is still coming back from the high of his last orgasm, but Ashe doesn’t stop. Dedue doesn’t  _ want _ him to stop. He rests his ankles on Ashe’s shoulders and digs his hands into Ashe’s hair. He scratches the behinds of Ashe’s ear.

To think such a small man could lift him is genuinely kind of hot. 

"Dedue," he pants. "Dedue… Dedue…"

The man in question shuts Ashe up with his mouth. It’s sloppy and their tongues go everywhere, but they’re both feeling good. Dedue is still leaking and Ashe’s dick is absolutely coated in cum; it pools from Dedue’s hole and onto him. It’s not long until Ashe releases again.

Dedue closes his eyes and lets Ashe use him.

* * *

Dedue wakes up covered in towels. He can feel the stuff dripping out of him.

Ashe holds a water bottle up to his face.

"I’m so sorry if I went overboard! I couldn’t control myself--"   
Dedue just takes the water. He takes a long drink before he looks Ashe right in the eyes.

"Invite me again next month. Please."


End file.
